


Sometimes you aren't just a killer.

by Shycubkovu



Category: Hitman (Video Games)
Genre: Adorable, neck breaking, soft spot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 08:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13993995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shycubkovu/pseuds/Shycubkovu
Summary: 47 is on a mission in Germany and everything is going great , until he is confronted with his soft side.





	Sometimes you aren't just a killer.

Germany,Dresden, 2005

"Alright , i got him."

 

Declared Agent 47 over his earpiece to Diana, his "Job" provider.

Agent 47, a bald caucasian, muscular man in his mid thirties and a bar code on the back of his head, moved casually towards the entry gates of a large baroque style palace, the Dresden Zwinger.

His target , the 41-year-old czech business tycoon and drug lord, Tomáš Blazina.

The man was a bit voluptuous but not fat. He was wearing the usual tourist attire and if you didn't know who he was , you would have had no reason to suspect him of any crime possible.

He was just a chubby , slightly balding , bearded man weaing a shirt that proclaimed his love for his favorite sport's team, the "FC Viktoria Plzen".

Yet 47 knew that this man had been indirectly responsable for the deaths of at least three hundred people.

Tracking him down had been a true pain in the ass but in the end it had been worth it.

"Alright 47, I've send all the remaining information to your Blackberry device. There is nothing left for me to do, now you'll just do your job with the usual precision. "

47 stared at his target, who was now entering the palace courtyard.

"I contact you once I'm done." He removed his earpiece and put it in his pocket.

Tacking a deep breath he advanced.

 

He himself was dressed in the most demeaning , yet efficient, clothes possible.

A white bucket hat on his head, a white t-shirt that said " I ( heart ) Dresden", a camera hung around his neck. brightly colored Bermuda shorts, brown sandals with white socks and to add the last touch, a pair of neon colored sunglasses in the same pukeworthy yellow that his fanny pack was in.

It may have been really ugly , but then again, it was the perfect disguise.

 

By the time he set foot in the courtyard, he was surrounded by similar looking people.

47 looked around . The courtyard was quite a pretty sight to take in.

The yard was divided into four parts by the four triangle areas of green in the center, which where accompanied by a fountain each.

Tomáš was sitting on a bench right next to the eastern fountain, talking to someone on his cell - phone.

If there weren't so many people around ,thought 47, one could easily just wait for him to get up and push him into the beautifully crafted late 17th to early 18th century fountain, holding his head underwater until the last ounce of life had left his fat , toad like , face.

Then again things where never that easy , now were they?

Nearby sat a little girl who played some german song, 47 didn't recognize, on her accustic guitar.

A few people had gathered around her to listen.

She was nine maybe eleven years old, had her brown hair in a braid and wore a pair of dungeree jeans and a yellow shirt underneath.

It's almost kind of poetic , thought 47, how such an innocent soul is unwillingly sharing the same space with such a monster.

 

Morality hadn't been 47's strong suit. After all, if the money was right , he didn't question whom he had to kill. His only rule was:

**The individual in question had to be over the age of 18.**

Yet despite that, he still could tell when someone was merely the victim of his or her own vices or when somebody was just a sadistic greedy piece of shit.

It was a whole lot easier to kill the latter. Tomáš was still not moving.

47 appreciated the moment and joined the small crowd of people, who had gathered around the girl.

The sun was shining brightly on the indianapolis cocktail blue sky as birds passed on by overhead and the girl was still singing the same unknown german song.

 

_" In meinem Blut werfen Die Endorphine Blasen_

_Wenn hinter deinen stillen Hasenaugen die Gedanken rasen_

_Oh bitte gib mir nur ein Wort_

_Bitte gib mir nur ein Oh"_

 

47 wasn't sure if the girl actually knew the meaning of what she was singing , but then again, he was certain that it didn't really matter.

She finished the song and a few of the onlookers threw a coin or two into her guitar bag.

Out of courtesy 47 did so too.

He turned his attention back to his target.

By now Tomáš had ended his call and was moving towards the entrance of the main gallery inside the palace.

47 knew that this was his chance.

According to Diana's intel, Tomáš would occupy one of the toilet stalls and hide a waterproof bag of cocaine behind the cistern.

47's plan was simple.

If he and Tomáš where alone in the restroom , he'd only have to wait for the basterd to enter the cubicle and before he would get to lock the door, 47 would already have him with the garrote.

Then it would only be a matter of seconds before Tomáš had breathed his last breath.

If they weren't alone he would have to be a bit more discreet by climbing over the cubicle walls and proceeding as planed.

Nothing, truly nothing could stop 47 now, from successfully finishing his mission.

 

`Sproing`

"Ach verdammt nochmal. "

The Girl cursed.

47 turned around to see that the E string of her guitar had broken.

"So 'ne Scheiße. Mama wird mich wieder anmotzen dass ich vorsichtiger sein soll. Ach menno"

The girl was obviously frustrated but 47 tried to ignore her.

Though she only grew more and more frustrated by the minute.

Her voice made it abundantly clear that she was close to tears.

47 actually had an E string for a Guitar such as hers.

The problem was, that it was a part of his garrot.

Though a nagging feeling of empathy overcame the usually, precise ,cold, untouchable killer as he tried to walk away from her.

He just couldn't do it.

With a heavy sigh, 47 took out his garrot , removed the attached guitar string and handed it to her with the words.

" Hier.....und sei das nächste Mal etwas vorsichtiger beim Spielen."

The girl hadn't expected that and was lost for words.

Now 47 had two problems.

He had to hurry to get into the restroom on time and somehow still kill his target without making a sound.

He went off with quick paced steps.

 

 

Tomáš Blazina had successfully planted the cocaine behind the cistern and was now waiting for his contact to give the sign, exit the cubicle , let the him in and leave.

It was a simple, yet impressively effective ,method of testing the relyability of potential future buiseness partners.

According to his watch he'd only have to wait five more minutes.

Everything so far had gone according to plan.

He sat back and relaxed.

Then he felt a pair of gloved hands grab his head from behind and before he could react , said hands had already twisted his head with such force and speed, that all he could register was a distinct snapping noise, followed by a warm,numb feeling that ran through his spine while everything everything around him went black.

 

47 , took out Tomáš Cellphone, called the local police and left the cubicle the way he had entered it.

 

47 was on his way out of the Zwinger and talking to Diana via his earpiece.

"Contract completed"

He told her.

"Alright, 47 that's good to hear."

He was about to ask her about his next assignment, when a high pitched voice addressed him from behind.

"Er...mister"

It was the girl.

She spoke in a thick german accent, as to be expected.

She probably had heard him talk on his earpiece and was now trying to speak to him in what she assumed to be his native tongue.

47 turned towards her. She was smiling at him and had now buckled up her guitar bag.

"I just wanted to say, thank you."

Just like that she turned around and left.

"...and people say that kids these days aren't being taught any manners."

47 mumbled to himself.

"What was that, 47? " Asked Diane

"Uh nothing....i was just, er.....nevermind. What's my next assignment?"

 

THE END


End file.
